MCCW: Wiki periods
Please read the page on wiki conflicts before this one to fully understand the context of this page. The Alpha Era The Genesis Period Duration: The period begins from 21 April, 2011 i.e. when the wiki was created, to when the Nipple Monster was created (circa. August 2014). Description: 'The wiki was in a quite primitive stage, with the main Creepypasta Wiki still accepting Minecraft creepypasta. Initially, ultra-popular pastas such as Herobrine were republished, before gradually a writer-base established itself and began to produce new stories (albeit at a slow pace and rather low quality). The community was closely knit together, and the owner, LifeUpStudios, made minimal contribution or communication following the wiki's inception, facing criticism for his inactivity (including a hiatus of 3 whole years). This period came to an abrupt end when The Nipple Monster, perhaps the very first intentionally bad "trollpasta", was created, an event that would revolutionize the wiki. '''Notable New Users: '''LifeUpStudios, TheMysteriousHood (back then an anonymous user), Themaster401, Ittyyy (then known as Ittybittybummer) ''(Generation I) The Trollpasta Period 'Duration: '''Began when the Nipple Monster was created, and ended in mid-2015. '''Description: '''During this period, trollpastas were rampant across the wiki. Pages like Da Sucker filled up the wiki. This period also encompassed the entire First Trollpasta War, which left the wiki in chaos. '''Notable New Users: '''Skeleton (then a trollpasta author) ''(Generation I) The Age of Anarchy 'The Dark Ages' The Believer Period 'Duration: '''Began in mid-2013 with Creepypasta Wiki's video game pasta ban, and ended in late 2015. '''Description: ' During this period, hordes of creepypasta believers had flooded into the wiki. Led by the notorious pgslve and Fireyset, they would have gained de facto control over the wiki by sheer power if Skeleton hadn't changed his ways and fought back. Later in this period, a user called SCP-Deadlock (then named MaelstromX858), the future leader of the wiki, joined in order to assist in the anti-believer cause. During this time, Themaster401 took lengthy, spontaneous breaks before falling into a regular pattern of activity. 'Notable New Users: '''SCP-Deadlock, pgslve and Fartyset (anonymous user), Yoshfico123 (although did not make any notable contributions until 2016) ''(Generation II) The Period of Reconstruction 'Duration: '''Began in late 2015 and ended on 3 June, 2016. '''Description: '''Following the immense damage caused by the creation of tens to hundreds of trollpastas and vandalism, the wiki underwent a period of restoration. Under the command of SCP-Deadlock, Skeleton, Themaster401, and later Chicken45, the wiki underwent repair and reconstruction of the damage caused. However, this period also spanned two disastrous wars: The Ryan War and the Green Steve War. The long period of repair ended when SCP-Deadlock was granted admin privileges, known as the Restoration. '''Notable New Users: '''Chicken10, 123hillbilly, DanielMBurton, JustJuuno, Ryan (anonymous user) ''(Generation II) The Age of Expansion The Post-Restoration Period 'Duration: '''Began on 3 June, 2016, and ended in early 2017. '''Description: '''After the Restoration, they began to do stuff they couldn't before i.e. protect pages, ban users and promote other users. They began to clean up the wiki. Once that was done. the wiki began to rapidly expand, bringing new users. However, this new-found glory was put to the test when the wiki had it's first Inter-wiki war. '''Notable New Users: '''ElectroAaronDYnamix, Nk-the-epic, Prism55Writes, Jason Erik, Willzombie, ThatGuyEntity, Revaeropium (me, anonymous user) ''(Generation III) Pax Wikia Prima 'Duration: '''Began in early 2017, and ended on 25 September of the same year. '''Description: '''This first Pax Wikia period oversaw the most expansion at the time, with several new users joining. Several of the most popular series were created during this time, such as ''Batwing4 Beckons Me. The period came to an end when the controversial user DomIsTheBest was permabanned. '''Notable New Users: '''CubeDueler, DekuDesu!, H950sm, Saher1234566, BlitzFire34, MasterFrown0704, DomIsTheBest, The Dead Writer''(Generation IV)'' Pax Wikia Secunda '''Duration: Began on 25 September 2017, and ended on February 6, 2018. Description: 'This was the second Pax Wikia. Expansion still occurred, and at a faster speed than before, so much that many of the staff are from this period. It begins when Dom was banned, and includes the entire span of The Dead Writer war. This period ended on February 6, 2018, when a nearly unanimous vote to ban the content moderator EnderChas for past offenses was passed. '''Notable New Users: '''EnderMaster45, Bella1963, CZHouzit, Tangyhyperspace, CannibalCarrot, FR0$K01, EnderChas, GatlerFX(Now AtherMC), TheCuckooMinion, Willzilla2007, WhoWatchesTheToasters, An Enderman ''(Generation IV) The Chas Period '''Duration: '''Began on 6 February 2018, and ended on 24 February 2018. '''Description: After Chas' ban, he rallied some of his supporters and sought refuge in his wiki (Minefictions). A cold war followed, between the MCCP wiki and Minefictions. Like the original Cold War, they never really fought directly - they fought using others, such as in the Roblox Creepypasta Wiki drama. This period ended when the cold war ended with a treaty. Notable New Users: 'Rogue maltron, Its Naseeb, CosmosKing417 ''(Generation V) Period of Fragile Peace 'Duration: '''Began on 24 February 2018, and ended on 10 May 2018. '''Description: '''After the end of the war, we had 'peace' i.e. not much war on the wiki. However, tensions with Chas were at an all-time high. What also didn't help was that a user from the RCW called Roblox543 started attacking this wiki, for some reason, despite having a war against Minefictions. However, after his vandalism was reverted, a treaty was drawn up and the war ended. However, tensions sparked when two staff members were globally blocked and another switched sides. Eventually, on the 10th of May, Chas and his allies were unblocked, but rank blacklisted. '''Notable New Users: '''Archyve, It's A Pug Life, League Fighters, Roblox543, FezesAreCool1, Icydice, ThatGuyMichael, Popstar792, PurpleTheUnicorn, Harris720, BlueHeart7693 (''Generation V) Period of Chaotic Mess 'Duration: ' 10 May 2018 - 1 September 2018 '''Description: '''This was a extremely chaotic period with everyone uncertain with what wars were being fought, who people were and it was an overall mess. A lot of people decided to make forum posts saying we all needed to do something but ended up doing nothing. It was all confusion and chaos and then all of the sudden it died down. This is when really decided to make a difference - and Era 4 began. '''Notable New Users: '''ThePureElementsGuy, ManicalSeeker, FrostDeluxeGaming5697, TheRogue12, CreepyROBLOX, KarlMarx69, haikusfortodd, MinecraftPastaWriter, Shrautsticks (Generation V) Tempus Pacis - The Age of Peace Satus Ad Pacem 'Duration: ' 1 September 2018 - Present '''Description: '''Chas had been defeated. We started to look into improving the wikis governing. A staff reformation had begun. Users who had not properly used their staff rights or were inactive were demoted. H '''Notable New Users: ''Henriot5, SweetPsychoGamerGirl, Kelzod(Retired), Dragon981, Jenna Glenwood, Robloxian1662, X-Inbox(Banned due to Sock-Puppetry), Tuomas2007(Banned due to being underaged (Generation VI)'' Category:Wiki history